Werefox
by Dandragon Wolf
Summary: YYH/Sorcerer Hunters crossover. Kurama's a soldier in the army... PG-13 for hints and suggestions. Yaoi inside but nothing really bad. Somewhat worrying.


Werefox   
by Dandragon Wolf   
  
A somewhat creepy crossover of Sorcerer Hunters and Yu Yu Hakusho. All characters   
do not belong to me (although I must admit I wish they did), they belong to their   
respective creators (you know who they are), I just write stories. Yaoi content.   
No lemon (never any good lemons to be found when you need them. Besides, my wife   
would kill me). Enjoy.   
  
"He's ready to be woken," the doctor said.   
"Good. Get her ready," the head doctor said.   
"Yes, sir."   
The head doctor looked down at the table and nodded in satisfaction.   
"Looks excellent. Even better than the first one," she said to herself.   
She grabbed a recorder and turned it on.   
"Subject number Two is ready to be awoken. As with Subject number One, Subject   
Two has been gestated for twenty days since conception and now appears to be   
around sixteen years of age. There is a similarity in hair colour in both subjects   
however Subject Two has green eyes where Subject One has blue eyes. It is unknown   
as of yet if this will affect anything. Subject Two is taller and heavier than   
Subject One, as is consistent with a male subject rather than a female one. An   
android has been prepared for this subject."   
She turned off the recorder and then examined the subject.   
"He is beautiful."   
She turned to see her underling arrive with the two androids and Subject One.   
"Yes, he is," she agreed. "Too beautiful for a male, but it cannot be helped."   
"I think he should be fine," he contradicted.   
She turned on him.   
"Dr. Dao, when I need your opinion, I will ask for it!" she snapped.   
He nodded.   
"Yes Dr. Mama," he said. "I apologise."   
"It's all right," she said. "Are we prepared?"   
"Yes." Dr. Enma Dao confirmed.   
"Good. Let's begin then." Dr. Big Mama said.   
She turned the recorder back on.   
"Subject number Two is about to undergo the awakening process. Subject number One   
and Androids One and Two are present as well as Dr. Enma Dao and myself, Dr. Big   
Mama. For the record, Subject One has been named Chocolate and Subject Two will   
be named Kurama. Android One is Botan and Android Two is Tira. Commencing with   
the awakening process."   
She set the recorder down where it could pick up the process and then began. After   
five minutes, Subject Two, a.k.a. Kurama, began to awaken. His lungs had been   
cleared of all gestalt fluid and he was breathing air with no problems. Now his   
eyelids fluttered slightly as the external stimuli began to affect him. Large   
green eyes focused on Big Mama's face as he awoke. Big Mama took in the large   
eyes with the red hair and pale face. Beautiful, she thought. Simply magnificent.   
  
Training Kurama proved to be somewhat easier than training Chocolate.   
The male subject learned faster and seemed to be inherently smarter. He reacted   
well to Tira's presence after the Phase was over. In a few short weeks, Kurama was   
ready for battle. Chocolate was sent to Old Boca Raton to help at the warfront   
there a few weeks after Kurama's training was complete. Kurama was going to Old   
Penticton to stop the armies hiding in the mountain ranges as soon as the doctors   
had finished their tests on him. Dr. Dao had gone with Chocolate and Botan to help   
the commanding officer there adjust to the subject's unusual presence. Dr. Mama   
and Tira would be going with Kurama to Old Penticton in a few days. Then, the real   
battle would begin and they would be able to see if all the tests and training   
were effective.   
  
Dr. Mama raised an eyebrow at the amount of whistles she got as she   
disembarked from the helicopter. Her eyebrow settled back down as Tira followed her   
out and received just a few whistles, as she should have. However, she couldn't help   
but crack a tiny grin at the catcalls that Kurama received as he stepped out of the   
helicopter. Kurama paid them no attention and fell in behind Dr. Mama and Tira fell   
in behind him. Dr. Mama headed over to the two waiting officers. One of them had   
long flowing black hair and the other had short cropped brown hair. Dr. Mama stopped   
in front of them and felt her eyebrow rise at the sight of the youthful black haired   
officer. He was the commander of this outfit, that much was certain. He had the   
authoritative air required to run a military camp. He also had pale skin and brown   
eyes, very beautiful as well. Both snapped a salute at Dr. Mama, who returned the   
salute. Dr. Mama stiffened just slightly as she recognised the black haired man. He   
smiled just as stiffly in greetings and extended a hand.   
"Dr. Mama, I'm Lieutenant General Marron Glaces, Commander of this camp," he said.   
"Welcome to Camp Penticton. May I present my second-in-command, Brigadier General   
Koenma."   
"Thank you, Commander." Dr. Mama replied, shaking his hand as quickly. "This is Major   
General Kurama and his aide, Tira."   
Kurama and Tira saluted the two officers. Dr. Mama fumed. He just had to flaunt his   
new rank in her face.   
"This way please." Marron said, gesturing with a hand.   
The newcomers followed him to his tent, where he dismissed Koenma. After his second-  
in-command had left, Marron turned his attention to Dr. Mama.   
"Please have a seat, Doctor," he invited.   
"Thank you, Commander," she accepted frigidly.   
She refused to congratulate him on his new rank. It irked her that this self-assured   
little brat should do so well. She cursed her luck that he should be the new commander   
of this camp. They both sat down at the table with Tira and Kurama flanking Dr. Mama.   
Marron made a small 'come hither' gesture with his hand, and, after a signal from Dr.   
Mama, Kurama walked over to Marron's side and stood patiently. Marron glanced up at   
the red haired boy.   
"Take off your jacket," he ordered.   
Kurama removed his uniform jacket.   
"And your shirt." Marron prodded.   
Kurama did so. Marron gazed at the pale flesh admiringly. He reached out and felt   
the boy's arm.   
"Muscular." he said with some satisfaction.   
He continued to touch the boy's body.   
"Very muscular," he amended in surprise.   
"Of course." Dr. Mama said snidely. "He has to be to survive the ordeal."   
"Point taken, Doctor." Marron said dryly. "I'm quite impressed. You may dress now."   
Kurama methodically put his clothing back on. He remained at Marron's side.   
"Obedient." Marron noted.   
"Yes. He's been trained to obey you." Dr. Mama replied through clenched teeth. "No   
one else though."   
"Does he have any free thought at all?" Marron asked.   
"Oh yes, plenty of free thought." Dr. Mama said with a sly smile. "In fact, sometimes   
he has too much free thought. However, I've had a little chat with him earlier today   
about behaving and he's promised to be a good boy."   
Marron noticed the slight twitch of Kurama's finger at Dr. Mama's words, but the young   
man's face remained expressionless. Marron let no emotions pass across his face or   
show in his eyes, but secretly he was delighted with this show of spirit. This meant   
that perhaps this man would be a good fighter.   
"Good," he said. "When will we be able to give him a trial?"   
"Tomorrow morning perhaps?" Dr. Mama suggested. "You and I only though, the others   
must not know."   
"Yes, I have been briefed on the need for secrecy." Marron assured.   
"I'm glad to hear that." Dr. Mama said with a nasty smile. "It's always nice to know   
that you're somewhat smart."   
Marron didn't comment.   
"Now, you must let me show you to your quarters for the night," he said, rising.   
"Thank you." Dr. Mama said, rising as well.   
The two of them left the tent with Kurama and Tira behind them. Marron stopped in   
front of a tent.   
"This tent is for you, Dr. Mama, and for Tira," he informed.   
"What about Kurama?" Dr. Mama asked.   
"Well, we only have the one spare tent for visitors and since it would be...unseemly for   
him to share a tent with you, Doctor, my second has kindly vacated his tent for the next   
little while." Marron explained.   
"How kind of him." Dr. Mama said drolly. "Well then, good night to you, Commander."   
"Good night, Doctor." Marron returned.   
Dr. Mama and Tira entered their tent. Marron gestured for Kurama to follow him. The red   
haired man followed Marron into a nearby tent.   
"This is your tent for the night," he explained. Kurama nodded curtly and Marron tilted   
his head to one side.   
"Can you speak?" he asked.   
"Yes, sir." Kurama replied.   
Marron smiled at the voice. It was very beautiful as well.   
"You were well made." Marron commented softly, noting absently how Kurama's fingers   
twitched at that.   
"Yes, sir." Kurama said in that same monotone.   
Marron smiled again. He reached forward and grasped Kurama's chin. Before the startled   
man could react, Marron leaned in and gave Kurama a deep kiss. He then released the   
amazed redhead.   
"I'll come collect you in the morning," he said.   
He strode out of the tent.   
  
Dr. Mama, Tira, and Marron stood in a clearing near the woods. Kurama stood   
slightly away from them and was in the process of removing his clothes. Marron admired   
the pale flesh as it was slowly revealed.   
"You have no idea what half my men wouldn't do to see this," he murmured.   
"You have no idea what half my men did to see this." Dr. Mama replied with a proud   
smile. "Everyone volunteered to help out. I thought it was bad when we had first started   
with Chocolate's training, but it changed drastically when we had two nude redheads   
training."   
Marron chuckled at the thought. His laughter died in his throat as Kurama began to go   
through his Phase. Kurama began to grow taller and more muscular. His hair turned silver   
and his ears disappeared to be replaced by large silver canine-like ears on the top of   
his head. A large fluffy tail, or was it tails, sprouted from his backbone. His eyes   
turned golden. Marron's eyes widened in amazement.   
"He's gorgeous," he managed in a somewhat strangled tone.   
Dr. Mama chuckled wickedly at Marron's reaction.   
"Of course he is," she said.   
"What is he combined with?" Marron asked.   
"We used the DNA of a fox." Dr. Mama informed. "We find that it makes for the best   
stealth."   
Marron could only nod. Dr. Mama walked over and attached a small white collar around   
Kurama's throat.   
"Subject Two, you may begin." Dr. Mama said in a cold, commanding tone.   
Kurama gave a curt nod and headed off into the forest.   
"No clothes?" Marron asked.   
"Less restrictive and more silent. His skin is tougher than most." Dr. Mama informed   
curtly.   
She handed Marron a headset so that he could see and hear through the tiny camera in   
the collar. They watched as Kurama tracked silently through the woods, seeking the enemy   
scout that they had known was in the area. Kurama covered the ground rapidly and soon   
they could hear the faint footfalls of the scout through the collar. Suddenly the   
scout's back loomed in their eyes and Marron resisted the urge to flinch back.   
"Target acquired." Dr. Mama murmured. "Attack."   
The kill was so swift that it only registered as a blur of motion. The scout lay dead on   
the ground, neck broken. Kurama hoisted up the body and headed back. Dr. Mama removed   
the headset in satisfaction but Marron kept his on. She noticed this.   
"Don't worry, Commander," she said in contempt. "He'll return with no problems."   
"I realise that, Doctor." Marron said with a very small twitch indicating his irritation   
at her casual air.   
Dr. Mama completely missed the twitch as her attention was turned to Tira.   
"Android Two, are you prepared?" she asked.   
Tira nodded and stepped closer to the trees. Sure enough, Kurama returned with the body.   
He lowered it to the ground and backed away.   
"Complete," he said.   
"Affirmative. Phase." Dr. Mama ordered.   
Marron watched in interest as Kurama shrunk. His hair returned to its normal colour and   
his ears returned to their human shape. Marron noticed that Kurama was twitching slightly.   
"Android Two." Dr. Mama said.   
Tira stood in front of Kurama, obscuring Marron's view of the naked boy, and flipped up   
her skirt. Marron quickly turned his attention to the dead scout, examining his uniform   
and searching for any helpful information. He found nothing of course; the scouts were   
too good to do something so stupid.   
"Anything?" Dr. Mama asked.   
"Nothing." Marron replied.   
He straightened and turned to find that Kurama had finished what he had been doing with   
Tira and was putting his clothes back on.   
"Why must he have sex right away?" Marron asked.   
"Because that's how the excess energy required by the Phase is released." Dr. Mama   
replied as if Marron was a child.   
Marron looked at Kurama and Tira. The android was silent and unresponsive as ever. The   
same could be said for the redhead, though he seemed more alive than she did.   
"Isn't there another way to release this energy?" Marron asked. "I don't like the idea   
of Tira being here since we only have men around."   
"I think she'll be fine. She knows how to take care of herself." Dr. Mama replied.   
Marron's eyes narrowed slightly at having his suggestions so lightly disregarded.   
"Well, shall we return to camp?" Dr. Mama suggested, heading back towards her chosen   
destination.   
Tira quietly followed her. Marron silently snarled at the departing doctor and then   
turned his attention to Kurama, who was in the process of buttoning his shirt.   
"Come." Marron ordered curtly.   
Kurama grabbed his uniform jacket and silently followed Marron. Marron halted abruptly   
and almost ran into Kurama, who just managed to stop walking in time. Marron glared at   
Kurama.   
"Damn that woman." Marron hissed. "And damn you for listening to her like that."   
Kurama didn't flinch at the hostility in Marron's voice, which infuriated the commander   
even more. Marron's hand snaked out and slapped Kurama on the cheek. Kurama's head   
snapped back and returned to its previous position. Marron snarled in slight   
aatisfaction as Kurama's hand twitched. Marron leaned forward and gave Kurama a rough,   
bruising kiss, licking the blood off the split lip he had caused. As with Marron's   
first kiss, Kurama's face wore that faintly surprised look.   
"Damn her. Why does she always have to use me?" Marron cursed softly.   
His anger somewhat alleviated, Marron composed himself and headed back to the camp.   
Kurama followed in his wake, although slightly further back than he was before.   
  
Dr. Mama left the next day, much to Marron's delight. He couldn't stand being   
around her anymore after what had happened the last time. He bid her a polite farewell   
and watched with hidden glee as she left. Kurama and Tira stood stoically at his side   
as Dr. Mama boarded the plane. As the plane took off, Marron turned to Kurama and Tira.   
"Now, this is what we're going to do." Marron said with a wicked smile.   
  
Kurama was very surprised when Marron pulled him over to a remote corner. He   
didn't understand what the problem was. He had been behaving perfectly on missions and   
Marron had even given him a congratulatory kiss once. He winced slightly as Marron   
thrust him hard against the wall. Large green eyes gazed into brown ones curiously.   
"I want you to knock it off, soldier." Marron ordered, slamming his palm against the   
wall near Kurama's neck.   
Kurama blinked.   
"Knock what off?" he asked uncomprehendingly, repeating the words.   
"The sex with Tira." Marron snarled.   
Kurama was confused.   
"But I must have sex with Tira or I can not release the excess energy," he stated.   
"Yes, yes, I know." Marron said impatiently. "But don't do it in the open where the   
other soldiers can see you. I've had one too many complaints."   
"Yes, sir." Kurama acknowledged.   
"Good." Marron said firmly.   
He then leaned forward and planted a large kiss on Kurama's mouth. As with the first   
few kisses Marron had given him, Kurama didn't struggle. Marron believed it was because   
the boy was under orders. Truth be told, Kurama's body reacted positively to it, though   
he could not explain why. Control. Kurama thought to himself. Oh, but it was so hard.   
Kurama couldn't suppress the tiny whimper that escaped as Marron released him. Marron's   
eyes narrowed at the noise. A thought formed in his mind and he leaned forward Kurama   
again. Kurama's mouth opened in surprise and Marron's tongue plundered the previously   
unexplored territory. Kurama was too stunned to protest as Marron's fingers began   
creeping under Kurama's shirt. Kurama was too busy cataloguing all these strange   
sensations to notice where Marron's wandering fingers were going, or to notice the   
soldier walking their way. It was the soldier's startled gasp that broke the kiss.   
Marron spun around and snarled at the soldier. The frightened man mumbled his apologises   
and hurried along his way. Marron turned back to the flushed redhead that he had pinned   
against the wall. Kurama's breathing was heavy and his temperature had risen, but he   
didn't seem to be upset or discomfited by the kiss. Smirking in triumph, Marron pressed   
one last kiss against the smaller man's lips. He strode away before the redhead could   
make any coherent thoughts. Kurama remained stunned for several seconds after Marron   
departed. That was very different from before. He had a sudden urge to find Tira.   
  
Something was wrong with Tira. Kurama had noticed this and reported it to   
Marron. Tira was unusually sluggish. Sometimes it seemed like she wasn't hearing commands  
properly. Marron wasn't terribly worried about it since Tira only had one use. Besides,   
he couldn't fix Tira himself and neither could Kurama. And they couldn't let anyone else   
know that Tira wasn't human. As long as Tira could still move, Kurama could continue   
his missions, so Marron didn't bother to do anything more than send a note to Dr. Mama   
about Tira's condition. However, it had been a week and there had been no reply from Dr.   
Mama. This signified that she really didn't care. That suited Marron just fine since he   
wasn't really looking forward to seeing Dr. Mama again any time soon.   
  
They were being attacked. The enemy had found their camp and was attacking. Kurama   
had quickly changed into his other form and was silently killing enemy soldiers in the   
woods. Tira was standing next to Marron as the two waited for the battle to finish. Marron   
was shooting at the enemy and waiting for Kurama to return. The enemy also had some type   
of exploding projectiles that they kept throwing into the confusion of the battle. More   
often than not, the enemy was bombing itself to death as well as taking the other soldiers   
with them. Marron shook his head disparagingly at the amount of lives that were being   
wasted. Sometimes the enemy was so careless. Marron tensed as he heard the telltale   
whistling of a projectile that was nearing.   
"Come with me," he ordered, starting off.   
Tira made a move to follow but then halted suddenly. Marron didn't notice, as he was   
intent on finding a good spot to stash Tira. Once he had spotted the ideal hiding place,   
he turned to Tira, only to find that she was still standing in place.   
"Get over here!" Marron yelled as the whistling noise grew louder.   
He almost cursed as he realised that she was having trouble getting her legs to function.   
He started towards her when suddenly the whistling stopped abruptly. The projectile   
landed between them and the resulting explosion threw Marron off his feet. He went flying   
and smashed hard into the ground. He rolled reflexively, which was the only thing that   
kept his shoulder bone from being smashed to bits. As it was, one shoulder popped out of   
its socket. Marron groaned as he finally stopped rolling and got up slowly, cradling his   
injured shoulder. He headed over to where the projectile had landed and then saw the   
charred and smoking remains of Tira. He did curse then. What was Kurama going to do now?   
Marron leaned heavily against a nearby tree and waited patiently for Kurama's return. He   
quietly shot at enemy soldiers that spotted him. Finally the sounds of the battle   
decreased and there was no whistling to be heard. Marron grimaced as he felt his bones   
shift slightly, ends grinding against each other. He almost jumped out of his skin as a   
gentle hand touched his back. He whirled around sharply, hissing in pain, to see his   
attacker. It was Kurama in his other form.   
"I have destroyed all the projectile firing mechanisms." Kurama informed.   
"Good." Marron said. "Now I need you to help me pop this shoulder back in."   
With Marron's careful instructions, Kurama popped the shoulder back into its socket.   
Marron hissed in pain as the process was done. It hurt.   
"Help me get this jacket off." Marron ordered.   
They eased off his jacket. Kurama ripped up the jacket into strips and immobilised   
Marron's shoulder. He could move his arm only after the elbow joint; the rest was tightly   
bound to his upper body.   
"Phase." Marron ordered.   
Kurama shifted back into his red haired form. He glanced around.   
"Where is Tira, sir?" he asked.   
"She was hit by a projectile." Marron replied. "Her parts are scattered and burnt."   
"Then what am I to do?" Kurama asked, not realising how plaintive the question sounded,   
twitching frantically.   
Marron glanced over sharply.   
"Didn't Dr. Mama prepare you for this kind of situation?" he asked. "  
No." Kurama replied. "Sir," he added belatedly.   
Marron couldn't help a smirk at Dr. Mama's incompetence. Then his smirk widened as his   
eyes travelled up and down Kurama's nude form.   
"I have an idea." Marron said.   
He reached out and grabbed Kurama's hand. He dragged the smaller man behind some bushes   
and the two heads disappeared out of view.   
  
Kurama woke up with a start. He felt an unusual presence beside him. He glanced   
over and saw Marron sleeping next to him on the cot. He relaxed as his brain processed   
this information and equated it with what had occurred yesterday during the battle.   
Suddenly Marron turned over so he was facing, and half lying on, Kurama. Kurama froze,   
uncertain of how to react to this sudden movement. Then Marron's eyes snapped open and   
a large grin crossed his face. He leaned over and kissed Kurama on the mouth.   
"That was fun," he said.   
He ran his hands idly along Kurama's bare chest before slowly sitting up.   
"How are you feeling?" Marron asked, stretching one arm carefully.   
His other arm was in a sling and well immobilised.   
"I am feeling fine, sir." Kurama replied.   
"What was your opinion of what happened yesterday?" Marron asked slyly.   
"I completed my miss..." Kurama's voice trailed off as he realised what Marron was   
referring to. "It was..." he didn't have the words to describe it. "It was more positive   
for my body than Tira." Kurama said finally.   
"And why's that?" Marron asked teasingly.   
Again Kurama seemed at a loss for the proper words.   
"We need to expand your vocabulary." Marron said dryly.   
"I have vocabulary, sir." Kurama informed. "I merely lack the proper feelings to equate   
with words."   
Marron arched an eyebrow.   
"Well then, I suppose I shall have to help you learn to equate," he said with a   
mischievous smile.   
"Yes, sir."   
  
Dr. Mama returned to Camp Penticton a month and a half later to check on her   
creation. She had been checking on Chocolate recently and both subject and android were   
in perfect working order. She was proud of how well Chocolate was doing in Old New York   
and was hoping that Kurama was doing the same at Old Penticton. She had received that   
notice from Commander Glaces about Tira but had dismissed it as ridiculous. The androids   
were made to last. She disembarked from the helicopter to find Marron and Kurama waiting   
for her. Both saluted her as she approached and she gave a mock salute in return.   
"How has he been performing?" Dr. Mama asked.   
"Oh, excellently." Marron said with a sly smirk.   
Dr. Mama arched an eyebrow at the smirk but decided not to press the issue.   
"Where's Tira?" she asked.   
"She was irrevocably damaged by a projectile during a battle with the enemy." Marron   
informed.   
"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Dr. Mama demanded sharply, lowering her voice now that   
the helicopter had left.   
"You were. I sent the message out immediately." Marron replied.   
"When was this?" Dr. Mama queried.   
"About..."   
"Twenty-two days ago." Kurama supplied.   
"And how many missions have you been on since then?" Dr. Mama questioned.   
"Eleven." Kurama informed.   
Dr. Mama's eyes widened.   
"How did you get through the Phase?" she asked.   
"Oh, I figured something out." Marron said with another little smirk.   
Dr. Mama's mouth fell open as she made the connection between the smirk and the words.   
"You- you-you-you-you didn't!" she managed finally.   
Marron's grin told her all she needed to know. She almost lost it when she noticed the   
slight quirk of Kurama's lips.   
"You're smiling!" she accused, pointing a finger at him.   
The quirk immediately died.   
"I do not smile." Kurama said solemnly.   
Dr. Mama whirled on Marron and stabbed his chest with her finger.   
"What did you do to him?!" she demanded. "Why is he smiling?"   
"I didn't do anything to him." Marron hissed. "You were the one who ignored my message   
about Tira's problems."   
Dr. Mama's eyes were blazing with fury.   
"How could you change his programming like that? Don't you know what will happen if you   
do so?" she said, shaking in anger.   
"It made him more human-like." Marron replied.   
"Exactly! He's not supposed to be human!" Dr. Mama thundered. "He's a machine!"   
Some of the soldiers who had been walking past them at a fair distance paused at the   
venom in her voice. A warning glare from Marron had them all scurrying away to tell   
everyone to steer clear.   
"I am not a machine." Kurama said slowly and clearly. "I am a genetically altered human.   
There is a difference. Tira was a machine."   
Dr. Mama stared at Kurama with horrified eyes.   
"You're not supposed to talk back," she whispered to herself.   
Her eyes narrowed and focused on Marron.   
"You. You exploited his independent streak!" she accused. "You've made him flawed!"   
"Nonsense." Marron snorted delicately. "He's been fighting better than before. His   
performance has improved drastically for the better."   
"Impossible." Dr. Mama retorted. "He's not that smart."   
"Oh, he's smarter than he looks." Marron said with a smile.   
Dr. Mama gaped at the two of them.   
"You should be proud of how your experiment has proved successful beyond your expectations."   
Marron said. "I mean, now he can blend in perfectly with the other soldiers and you'd   
never know the difference unless you saw him change."   
Dr. Mama was still at a loss for words. Marron rested an arm on Kurama's shoulder, using   
the shorter man as a prop. Dr. Mama snarled at this blatant sign of possessiveness in   
her presence.   
"I'm removing the subject from your camp at once." she said.   
"I hate to tell you this, but you can't." Marron replied.   
Dr. Mama sneered. "I think I can. He's my creation to do with as I wish," she said   
triumphantly.   
"Your authority does not exceed mine." "You're absolutely correct." Marron agreed. "My   
authority doesn't exceed yours. However, I wrote such a glowing report on Kurama's progress   
that the General authorised control of Kurama to me." He finished that statement by   
slipping a piece of paper out of his inner jacket pocket and handing it to her.   
She took the paper and unfolded it. She read it quickly, blinked, and read it again. The   
paper dropped from her fingers and Kurama caught it quickly. Dr. Mama looked incredibly pale.   
"I...I..." she was at a loss for words.   
Marron kept a slight smile on his face.   
"I'll need a demonstration that he is still working at peek efficiency." Dr. Mama said firmly.   
"Very well." Marron agreed, not batting an eye. "Tomorrow at dawn we'll have a demonstration.   
That's usually when the enemy sends its spies."   
  
"Damn him! Damn him to hell and beyond!"   
The pilot ignored Dr. Mama's outburst since he was used to listening to the higher-ranking   
officers talk to themselves.   
"Damn that stupid man! How dare he ruin things like that?" Dr. Mama ranted on in fury. "I   
should have him demoted to foot soldier!"   
The demonstration had gone quite well.   
  
The end   
More? Less? Take a hike? Let me know please. Dandragon 


End file.
